GedankenAlltag einer Lady
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Frau allein daheim, wartet sehnsuchtsvoll auf den Operngeist. *grins*


**Gedanken/Alltag einer Lady**

Es war tiefster Winter, als ich wie an jeden Tag, gemütlich vor dem Kamin verweilte und mir von der knisternden Wärme des Feuers vorgaukeln lies, sie wäre die Sonne, die mich mit ihren unsichtbaren, doch spürbaren Strahlen, sanft über meinen Körper streicheln würde. Die goldene Scheibe, die jeden Tag oben am Himmel thronte und die Erde zu erwärmen pflegte, unter der ich mich zweifelsohne befand, und sich nur Nachts von ihrem Platz zu verscheuchen lassen schien, hatte ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Auch den Mond, der sich für gewöhnlich nur einmal im Monat zu einer silbernen Kugel formte, und sich von seiner Nebenbuhlerin nur nachts seinen geteilten Thron streitig machen konnte, hatte ich ebenfalls lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Doch es störte mich nicht sonderlich, denn ich fühlte mich wohl, dort wo ich war und definitiv auch hingehörte. Hier in meinem Reich unter der Erde. Es enthielt einige große geschmackvoll eingerichtete Räume, die ich des Öfteren für mich alleine bezog. Langsam öffnete ich meine blauen Augen und hob den Kopf ein wenig an um meine Umgebung besser begutachten zu können. Ich lag faul auf einer Chaiselongue in einem Wohnraum, den man auch Salon nannte. Ich überlegte ob ich in einen anderen Raum gehen sollte, denn hier wurde es allmählich zu warm, doch war es zu schön um jetzt aufzustehen. Aber nach einigen Minuten hatte ich es mir anders überlegt, wollte ich ja nicht mit dem schwitzen anfangen. Gemächlichen Schrittes lief ich zufrieden und dankbar für mein Prinzessinnenleben durch meine Wohngegend, die ich einzig und allein meinem Gefährten zu verdanken hatte. Hätte er mich nicht vor genau fünf Jahren nachts im schmutzigen Schnee gefunden, wäre ich wohl erfroren oder gar verhungert. Er hatte mich mit zu sich genommen, mich gepflegt, wieder aufgepäppelt und schlussendlich hier wohnen lassen. Seither fehlte es mir an nichts mehr. Ich besaß viele gemütliche Schlafmöglichkeiten, wobei ich sein „Katzenkorb" am häufigsten benutzte, vor allem wenn auch er darin lag, dann konnte ich mich an ihn so richtig rankuscheln während er mir den Nacken kraulte und Gedankenverloren vor sich hin summte. Auch am Essen fehlte mir nichts. Ich bekam seit meiner Ankunft nur das Beste, wobei er sich jedoch während meiner Mahlzeiten, angeekelt von dem zarten Fleisch, in einen der anderen Räumen zurückzog, war er doch kein leidenschaftlicher Fleischesser wie ich eine war. Ich verstand nie warum ihn das so anekelte, doch störte ich mich nicht weiter daran und lies ihm seine merkwürdigen Angewohnheiten, sich nur von Obst, Gemüse und andere derlei widerlichen Dinge zu sättigen.

Er verlies zwar des Öfteren unsere gemeinsame Behausung, was ich auch schon mehrmals bedauerte, und was mich dann auch immer dazu veranlasste sauer auf ihn zu sein, was ich ihm nach jeder Wiederkehr auch deutlich signalisierte. Doch konnte ich nie lange wütend sein, machte er es doch immer mit Kuscheleinheiten wieder wett. Als ich so in der Wohnung herum schlich, wie ein König seine Burg, um sicherzugehen das keine Fremdlinge diese betraten, kam ich schlussendlich im Gästezimmer an, in der bislang noch nie jemand genächtigt hatte. In diesem einfachen Zimmer stand nur ein banales Mahagonibett, beim Anblick dieses Bettes bekam Erik immer einen weltfernen Blick, den ich nie zu deuten vermochte. Die Wände waren mit gewirktem Tuch bespannt, eine Lampe befand sich auf der Kommode und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand noch eine Chaiselongue.

Ich weiß nicht warum mein Gefährte, mein Herz, es überhaupt hatte, doch wie gesagt, ich lies ihm das Seine. Vielleicht würde sich doch noch irgendwann sich einer dazu bereit erklären dort für eine Weile zu hausen, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war, stieß man hier unten ja nie auf andere Menschen, geschweige denn das Erik überhaupt jemanden einladen würde. Er ist ein Einzelgänger, genau wie ich eine war, doch brauchten wir trotz allem einander sehr. Er war mein größter Schatz unter all den Schätzen die ich hier unten im meinem extravaganten Reich besaß. Ich werde ihm auf ewig dankbar sein, das er mich in seine süße Hölle hinabgeführt hatte und nun auch hier wohnen lies. Schon wenn ich nur daran denke wie kalt und grausam die Welt dort oben war, ich gebe zu, ich kann mich kaum mehr daran erinnern, war ich doch noch sehr jung und es war nun schon fünf Jahre her. Immer wenn ich daran dachte, wie ein armes Wesen während ich hier im meinem Imperium faul herumlag, versuchte sich eine Mahlzeit zu ergattern, oder gar aus einem Geschäft oder auch von einer Fensterbank zu stehlen, umspielte mein Lippenloser Mund ein breites zutiefst zufriedenes Lächeln. Ich lief gemächlich auf das Mahagonibett, setzte mich darauf und legte mich auf meinen Rücken. Genüsslich begann ich mich zu strecken und blieb so gestreckt wie ich war auch liegen. So war es sehr angenehm. Das Feuer des Kamins erreichte auch dieses Zimmer, glücklicherweise nicht so stark, so das es nicht zu warm und nicht zu kalt war. Und die unbenutzte dunkle Bettdecke tat ihr übriges, um die angenehme Frische noch besser zu fühlen auf diesem Meer aus Seide und Brokat.

Plötzlich zuckte ich ein wenig, durch den Schrecken der meinen schlanken Körper durchfuhr, als blitzartig die Wohnungstür aufgerissen wurde und blitzschnell durch einen lauten Knall wieder zuflog. Mein Gefährte kam recht früh, ich hatte ihn erst später erwartet, und so war ich nun auch nicht so wütend wie ich es sonst war. Nervös und hektisch lief er zunächst durch die Wohnung, doch ich lies mich nicht daran stören und blieb so gemütlich, alle viere von mir gestreckt liegen und wartete darauf das er sich zu mir gesellte. Lange wurde meine Geduld nicht strapaziert bis ich seine Schritte, suchend nach mir, hörte. „Ach hier bist du? Ich hatte dich gesucht, warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen, meine Schöne? Bin ich es nicht wert von dir begrüßt zu werden oder war es zu schön auf dem Bett meiner armen verstorbenen Mutter?", hörte ich ihn zärtlich sagen während er sich zu mir legte. Doch ich reagierte noch immer nicht und tat so als wäre er nicht da. Er lies sich nicht dadurch beirren, kannte er das Spiel schon zu genüge und begann sanft meinen geschmeidigen Körper mit Liebkosungen zu verwöhnen. Genüsslich streckte ich ihm meinen flachen Bauch entgegen und wand mich unter seinen zärtlichen Berührungen. Als er dann auch noch begann meine langen, gelenkigen Beine zu streicheln, konnte ich das glückliche Seufzen nicht zurückhalten, das auch prompt meiner Kehle entsprang. Leise vor sich hinlachend, kuschelte sich Erik noch näher zu mir und ich blickte ihm in seine schönen dunklen Augen, die in ihrem Leben schon mehr gesehen haben mussten, als ich je sehen werde. Doch das sollte mich nicht stören, so lange er nur bei mir blieb. Glücklich sah ich ihn an, mit all meiner Liebe die Gott mir zuließ sie empfinden zu lassen. Mir fiel natürlich sofort auf, dass er seine Maske abgenommen hatte, die er nur draußen vor der Haustüre trug, nie hier drin bei mir. Ich war die einzige die ihn wirklich kannte, wie er aussah, und glaubte fest daran dass er sie Zeit seines Lebens getragen haben musste, auch wenn er es mir nie erzählt hatte. Ich sah ihn an, seine dunklen eingesunkenen ungleichen Augen, seine grob missgestalteten Lippen und ein gähnendes Loch, wo die Nase hätte sein sollen, seine Haut, die sich wie ein Trommelfell über das Knochengerüst seines Gesichtes spannte, nicht weiß, sondern schmutzig gelb war. Sein Frack schlotterte um ein Gerippe, so ungeheuer dürr war er, doch Gott weiß dass ich ihn liebte und ihn nie verlassen würde. Auch er sah mir in die Augen und versuchte wohl zu lesen was darin stand, doch war es ihm ein unmögliches Unterfangen während er mir meinen cremefarbenen Haarschopf streichelte. Noch immer genießend, kuschelte ich mich noch enger an ihn heran. „Du kannst nie genug kriegen, nicht war!", belächelte er meine Sucht an Kuscheleinheiten. „Miau!"

**Ende**


End file.
